Exhausted
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Sam is tired after a hunt. Dean is brimming with excitement. He suggests a way Sam could tire him out. It started with just a blow job, but it turned into something more. Neither of them regret it happening. DS.


_Exhausted_

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Summary: **

**Sam is tired after a hunt. Dean is brimming with excitement. He suggests a way Sam could tire him out. It started with just a blow job, but it turned into something more. Neither of them regret it happening. DS.**

* * *

_Notes:_

_So, I've never actually written smut for this pair, although I am planning to in my stories - I just wanted to try it out. See what I would come up with... Let me know what you think of it! ;D I tried to make it emotional as well, so there's that! Reviews, favourites, follows, appreciated greatly! :D_

* * *

Dean and Sam had been driving down a dirt road for a long time. It was dark out, and they were both tired from their last hunt. Well, Sam was exhausted – Dean couldn't keep still at the wheel. There was a massive grin on his face, and his fingers were drumming the leather of the steering wheel. Sam glared weakly from the passenger seat. If he felt the glare, Dean ignored it, starting to mouth the lyrics to a song.

"Dean, come on, can we just find a motel already? I'm exhausted," Sam complained openly, not even preventing the oncoming yawn. He wanted Dean to see how tired he was.

The older Winchester gave him a sour look and stopped the car. "I'm not tired, Sam. I can still drive. You can sleep in the back if you want," he muttered and jabbed his thumb toward the backseat. Sam just stared at him dumbly, wondering where all the sudden bitterness came from. "You're trying to ruin my good mood, Sammy, and I don't appreciate it." Sam rolled his eyes in the dark, but Dean caught it and gently punched his shoulder.

"Ow," the younger grabbed his shoulder in mock pain. "That wasn't necessary, Dean."

"Oh, it was, Sammy," Dean smirked broadly, his moss-green eyes falling to Sam's plush lips. He licked his own in hunger. "You know, there is something _you _could do to tire me out," he emphasised this with a prolonged stare at Sam's lips, and a brief glance at his crotch.

Sam groaned. "What part of 'I'm exhausted' went over your head and straight to your dick?" Although he was harping on about this, he couldn't help the twinge of want that scoured his spine from the seductive look Dean was giving him.

Dean was confident in his movements as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped himself, reaching in to pull his slowly hardening dick from its quarters. He began to imagine Sam's full lips slipping the head of his penis into his mouth, sucking at the top, humming purposefully, to lead to a much fuller orgasm. He tipped his head back and sighed erotically, his length almost at throbbing level from just that mere fantasy.

The younger Winchester watched on in amazement as strong hands stroked from base to tip, an eager thumb rubbing over the slit with need, Dean's back arching as the sensitive area was self-molested. It was driving Sam crazy.

Dean knew his little act of reacting so exaggeratedly to everything he was doing turned Sam on. He knew his brother's own dick was beginning to stand to attention behind his jeans. And he also knew that it wouldn't be too long now before Sam took control of his leaking erection.

Using the pre-cum to his advantage, Dean pumped the liquid around his dick, allowing him to stroke faster, with the added sound of something slick against his cock. Dean could see the lust building in Sam's hazel-blue eyes. He could see Sam breaking, inch by inch.

"Fuck," Dean moaned airily, jutting his hips into his fist and gripping tightly, imagining Sam increasing the tightness of his lips against Dean's length, making each suck hard and calculated, drawing ragged breaths from the older brother.

Sam's eyes battled between admiring Dean's handiwork, to the expression of pure bliss on his face. It was clear Dean was doing all this to get Sam to give him a blowjob. After seeing that display, though, Sam wasn't going to be reluctant. No, his mouth was watering beyond comparison and his lips were moist. He was ready to sink down onto Dean's length.

Without warning, Sam gripped the older brother's wrist and nudged the hand off his prize. He dived down, not even bothering to go slow, as he went all the way to the base, using his tongue to lick around the width of Dean's cock, gathering the pre-cum in his throat and swallowing it easily. He's done this enough times now to know what Dean wants, take more than Dean can give, and lead him to a photo finish whenever he wanted.

Sam liked to please Dean, he really did. Sometimes he was just stubborn. But Dean knew how to push the right buttons without even laying a finger on Sam. Dean didn't need to push his head down or even tell him what to do. He had to the first few times, but once Sam literally became a slut for his cock, it was smooth sailings.

The brunet bobbed up and down on Dean's impressive length, using his hand to twist at the bottom, as he busied his mouth around the top half, dragging grunts and half moans from the not-so-vocal-anymore-now-that-he-got-what-he-wanted Dean Winchester.

Dean bucked up into the heat surrounding him. No one knew how to please him better than Sam did. Well, none that have come before Sam. Dean won't go near anyone else. He won't even look at anyone else. All he cared about and desired was Sam. Yeah, some of the girls they helped on their job were good-looking, and the past Dean Winchester would have gotten their numbers and banged them later that day. Not anymore, though. Sam was all he needed.

Sam's mouth.

Sam's hands.

Sam's body.

Sam's ass.

Sam's tongue.

Everything he ever wanted and more, Sam was the best at it.

"Just like that, little brother!" Dean arched up into him, gripping the head of the seat to steady himself. Sam just got better every time he sucked his brother's dick. He'd even go as far as to say Sam was more skilled than he was at it.

Sam released Dean's dick with a resounding pop and focused on tonguing the underside, kissing it gently and almost laughing when Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He cursed again when Sam tickled his balls – a very sensitive area for Dean.

Feeling bold, Sam made a command. "Take your jeans off, Dean." Immediately, the older brother adhered to the command, slipping his denims off with ease, along with his boxers, sock and shoes and threw them to the back.

Dean watched as Sam grinned, then climbed to the back as well. Without thinking, Dean followed after him and sat with his back against the left side of the car, enjoying the cool breeze on his penis, while simultaneously missing the heat that once enveloped it.

His eyes locked on Sam's crotch, as the younger Winchester removed his own restraints, freeing his hard length. Dean went to grab it, but Sam stopped him, crawling like a confident kitty towards Dean's bulging cock. Dean's eyes went wide for a second, as Sam deep-throated him in an instant, poking his tongue out of his bottom lip to slide along the blonds balls. Dean had no idea how Sam even managed to do that, but we would be happy if the younger did that every time.

"Holy shit, Sam!" he breathed, busying his hands with the front seat to stop from gripping the long strands of Sam's hair. He was almost done with his want for a blowjob. Now he wanted something else. He wanted to feel Sam's tight ring of muscle spasming against his cock as he filled him with his seed. That was a pleasant thought. And if he played his cards right, he could make it a reality.

Sam was unaware of the thoughts going through Dean's head. He was too pre-occupied with the engorged dick in his mouth and the movement of his hand against his own cock. Sam didn't pre-come, so the foreskin rubbing against the head caused some initial discomfort, but the pleasure outweighed it, so he was fine.

Sam drew back and bent his body further, so he could take Dean's balls into his mouth and roll them around, gently sucking at each one, gauging Dean's reactions for any sources of pain. There was none – Dean was clearly loving it.

Dean reached over and grabbed the back of Sam's shirt, tugging it forward like a child pulling at their mother's apron. Sam chuckled at his own thought, but allowed Dean the time to force it over his head and throw it away. After then removing his own shirt, Dean didn't give Sam a chance to go back to servicing him as he grabbed the younger Winchester's face and crushed their lips together.

Dean bit Sam's lip hard, gaining him entrance to Sam's mouth, as the brunet gasped in surprise. Dean made a silent promise to Sam to lick it better later. For now, he was too busy exploring the familiar recesses of Sam's mouth, as their tongues danced in the centre to a song that never played, just lingered. Saliva was exchanged, as lips parted again and again, breaths leaking out the side-entrances that were created through the temporary leaving of their lips.

Hungry for something else, Dean broke the kiss, nipping along Sam's left jawline, remembering how when he was drunk, Sam had enjoyed these sloppy, but sweet movements, even if they were bites. Dean pushed Sam onto his back as he moved down to his neck, sucking on a sensitive point, which earned him a soft cry of his name, which travelled straight to his dick. Sam felt the organ nudge against the material of his jeans, reminding him he was still clothed. Dean must have noticed, as he growled throatily and snatched them away from his legs, his socks and shoes included, piling them up on the space between the back and passenger seat.

"They were in the way," Dean mumbled, immersed in Sam's neck, focusing on creating a very visible mark there, which he could later find humour in when Sam was teased about it by employers. He shared a mental laugh with himself, admiring the red patch on Sam's flawless skin. He gave it a final kiss before he moved on to better things.

Sam threw his head back against the window when a devious tongue circled his sensitive left nipple, unrelenting in its frenzy to harden the nub. It didn't need much encouragement before it complied with the silent order. Once it had, Dean licked a trail along to the other one, paying equal attention and receiving the same results. The process was the same, except his time he blew a controlled current at the tip, relishing the moan Sam produced.

"Easy, Sammy, the fun's just beginning," he promised, with a meaningful look at Sam's length, which twitched in recognition. Dean enjoyed that and began an attack of kisses down Sam's chest, ending his triad, only when he reached Sam's bellybutton.

"Wait, no!" Sam protested, but it was too late for him to back out, as Dean descended, his tongue delving into Sam's navel. Dean knew how much Sam hated and loved it when his older brother did this. He hated it because of how much Dean got away with when it was happening, and loved it for very much the same reason. He wasn't sure why, he just loved it when Dean's tongue dipped in and out.

While Sam was distracted by the pleasure surrounding his navel, Dean reached for the lube that he kept in the pocket of the backseat. If Sam noticed, he said nothing to indicate he did. Dean flipped the cap open and squirted it around Sam's premium, as a base. He swiped his finger and gently pushed the tip into Sam's unprepared entrance. Sam's hips flinched at the provocation, but he did nothing to prevent, instead relaxing into the pressure of the nerves under his navel being tongued.

Dean smirked into his activity, slowly working his middle finger inside his brother, being careful not to move so fast, as Sam could sometimes take a little time to adjust. It helped that the guy was tired, but not majorly.

Sam bucked when Dean pressed in a little further and brushed over his prostate. A cheeky grin from Dean said things were about to get a whole lot better. The younger brother blushed when Dean whispered crude things—things he would do one day when they had the proper means, as he worked a second-lube coated digit inside the younger male, aiming for his prostate as much as possible, to lessen the discomfort.

"You want to play Doctor in an actual hospital? You're so twisted, Dean," Sam said with no heat to his words. He actually loved that idea and wanted to do it as soon as possible. Dean could see it in Sam's eyes, the dazed expression clearly meaning he was fantasising. Dean smirked as he added more force to his thrust, and Sam was ripped from his day dream instantly, releasing a sultry moan at the intrusion.

"Dammit, Sam. I want to prep you right, but if you keep making noises like that, I'm gonna fuckin' lose it!" Dean informed raggedly, pressing his fingers deeper into his brother, as far as they would go, trying to imagine it was his cock, which was throbbing with need—Need to be inside his brother.

Feeling mischievous, Sam chanted his brothers' name, adding a curse here and a moan there, trying to provoke the older man into mounting him right then and there. He was ready for Dean. He didn't care if the opening pain would hurt him. It didn't matter. Soon, Dean would find a rhythm and slam into his pleasure-gland repeatedly. And, most importantly, Dean would be connected to him, in the deepest and most beautiful way possible. They'd be one.

Dean heightened his intakes of breath. He would not last much longer if Sam kept this up. "Dean, oh God! Dean, just fuck me, please! Come on, fuck me!" How could Sam not see how hard it was for him to keep up his chivalry right now and make it easier for the sexy brunet? He had to just hold out for a few minutes longer, once Sam's hole was at a descent looseness. "Please, Dean. I want you in me, brother!" How was he going to stop himself?

Sam was beyond the point of teasing Dean now. He meant what he was saying. All he wanted was for Dean to penetrate him, claim him as his own – fuck him with so much power and speed that the whole world would know he belonged to no one else. Dean felt the same way about this, he wished he could just push his brother up against a wall in a heavily populated street and kiss his sweet lips, for all to see. People wouldn't care if they were just lovers, but he didn't think they'd be able to handle the knowledge the two of them were brothers in an incestuous relationship…

Dean shook away those thoughts, removing his fingers to slick up another one, when Sam grabbed his arm with purpose. "No. I'm ready. Dean, come on. Please?" Sam didn't beg all that much, only when Dean asked him to, so all the pleading Sam was doing confused the blond. Sam wasn't some bitch that cried for attention, and Dean sure as hell wasn't. They were carnal when they were fucking. Sam was a bottom, yeah, but not a submissive one. Dean liked that he had to work so hard to get Sam to yield and turn him into a writhing mess.

Licking his lips, Dean questioned Sam with his eyes. Sam nodded quickly. "Please?" was all Sam said. Dean finally took the long-drawn out hint, grinning as he squirted a fair amount of lube onto his cock. He rubbed it all around and propped one of Sam's legs on his shoulder, aligning himself with the taller man's entrance.

"Don't you dare pace this," Sam bellowed, ready to be filled.

"Dammit, Sammy, you're such a slut today," Dean replied eagerly, complying with his brothers' request. He snapped his hips forward in one fluid motion and buried himself all the way to the hilt in his brother. Sam cried out in pain, but told Dean with his eyes to move.

Dean mentally fought with himself to go slow. Sam wanted it rough by the looks of things. And as soon as Dean nailed his brothers' prostate, he would get right to fulfilling his wishes. Dean shifted his hips accordingly, testing the waters at each angle. Finally, Sam's eyes popped open and his mouth released a stream of gratifying cusses.

Smirking with self-pride, Dean leaned in for a brutal kiss, as he adjusted his position between Sam's legs, finding Sam's prostate again and a again, pulling back and propelling forward in hard, languid thrusts, that forced satisfied moans into the kiss.

They released quickly and Dean grunted, the sensation of Sam's hole clenching against his cock like no other he could ever hope to experience. He quickened his pace, pushing on the back of Sam's thigh, allowing him deeper access. Sam moaned at the altered position, gripping at Dean's shoulders, anything to keep him steady. Dean distractedly kissed Sam's arms, his mind fogged by the pleasure swimming along his cock.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam yelled, grinding his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. Dean half-grinned at that, unable to stop his lips from moving on their own accord, to the pulsations of ecstasy pumping through him with every grip of Sam's entrance. His brother had to be doing this on purpose.

Dean shook his head weakly and focused on his task, bucking into Sam hard and fast, tightening his grip on the back of Sam's knee, ignoring the short whine of pain that came from the taller man. Sam didn't seem to care either, eagerly moving his hips back to meet Dean's untimed thrusts. His movements started to go erratic a while ago, but the man still managed to effortlessly slide along Sam's prostate, the sensitive gland being nudged against the wall of his rectum.

Sam bit back another moan, losing the motion of his hips and just allowed Dean to piston inside of him, leading Sam closer towards his climax. As if sensing that Sam was getting close, the older brother slid a firm hand around Sam's bouncing length, stopping its movements. He stroked in time with his laboured thrusts, thumbing the slit at certain points.

Sam clenched his hole more and more, as he grew closer to orgasm. Dean panted. "Fuck… Fuck… Sam!" He jutted his hips faster than ever, nailing Sam in all the right places with every well-placed movement. Dean groaned and released Sam's cock and thigh at the same time. He gripped Sam's hips and threw himself back, bringing Sam with him. The brunet landed on his lap, still filled with Dean's length. The older brother wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and bucked up into him, quickly finding the right angle in this new position.

"Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Dean!" Sam cried out in pleasure, using his legs to raise himself higher on Dean's cock, then fall back down again, drawing a curse from his brother. Sam wanted to smirk smugly at that, but he wasn't given time. Dean stopped fooling around. He gripped Sam's hips like a vice, holding onto them for dear life as he thrust up at a brutally fast pace, Sam's body about ready to milk him for all he was worth.

Dean felt it coming. The pressure in his balls built up. The length of his penis pulsed inside the heat of his brother. Sam's dick rubbed between them, the head throbbing just the same as Dean's was. Sam came first, releasing his essence all over Dean's chest. Dean didn't mind. He actually appreciated how warm it was, not that he had time to think about that, when his orgasm was about to crash into him like a dam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, long and loud, just like Sam had earlier, and Sam screamed along with him at the intensity of it, as Dean's hard cock hit the younger's G-spot for the final time that night and exploded inside of him, emptying its contents inside of Sam's rectum. It was a big load. At least six spurts, all layered inside the taller man, slowly running down his walls, much like rain would on a window, and covering the head of Dean's cock.

He could feel it. But he didn't care. His breaths were coming in short gasps, mimicking Sam's. He was exhausted now. So something worked. All he wanted in this moment was to settle down in a motel bed, pressing against Sam's naked back, the brunet's head tucked under his chin. Sam would have to shuffle down the bed a bit to make this happen, but he knew his brother wouldn't mind.

An hour and a half later after they had got dressed and cleaned themselves up, that's exactly what happened.

* * *

_Notes: _

_So, yeah. Hope you liked it. :D This is the first time I've written smut in... *thinks* HOLY SHIT! A YEAR AND THREE MONTHS. O_O Damn. Yeah, in that case, I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS TERRIBLE. Realistically, it shouldn't be, since I've done everything I've written in this one-shot at least once. Haha! *blushes*_


End file.
